Hermione's accident
by LaaaLaaa
Summary: One-shot of Hermione. She gets hurt... don't want to give too much away, so please read for more :


Hey everyone, Caitlin here..  
This is my second fanfic, oneshot kind of thing. I'm pretty excited to see what you all think(:  
I came up with this story while I was vacuuming my house today, kinda random, I know haha.

The car sped along the winding road, paying no heed to the speed limits. It frequently swerved over the centre line, but no one in the car paid much attention; they were too busy laughing and singing along to the loud and having a good time. The driver took one hand off the wheel to reach for the bottle of vodka they were drinking from. The boy in the passenger seat held the bottle just out of his reach, and the girl in the back giggled. The driver grinned, and looked over at the boy in the passenger seat for just a moment...

A moment was all it took.

In the second he had his eyes off the road, a truck came around the bend, heading towards them. The driver of the car looked up, and panicked. He swerved to try and avoid the truck, but the speed at which they were travelling meant the car was hard to control.

It spun around.

The teenagers in the car all screamed; all excitement of the night was abandoned in favour of panic. The car skided as the driver furiously tried to brake, and smashed into a tree. There were a few more horrified gasps, and then all was still.  
The song on the radio continued to play, oblivious to the mess and the damage and the blood and the horror of it all.  
"Wake up, little Susie, we gotta go home..."

20 years later.

Hermione Granger was an only child, and she liked it that way. Sure, she sometimes thought it'd be nice to have a sibling, but then thought better of it; this way, she got plenty of quiet time, time she spent doing what she liked to do, like reading and... well, reading. She never had to share her clothes, or t.v or parents, or food. It was all good. Anyway, she had Harry and Ron, who were pretty much brothers to her.

"We're going out, now love, are you sure you don't want to come?" Hermione's mum asked.

"No, you guys have fun, I'll be fine," Hermione replied. She had recently come down with a cold, so wasn't really feeling up to going out for dinner.

"Well that's ok, just stay warm." She frowned. "Of course, we'll stay here with you if you want."

"Mum, it's ok. I can take care of myself. Go out." Hermione's mum could be frustratingly overprotective. So was her dad for that matter. She supposed it was some 'we only have one child' kind of thing.

"Ok. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Hermione smiled at her mum, and went back to bed to try and fall asleep. She soon gave up, though, and got up to make herself a cup of tea. As she waited for the water to boil, (15 year old weren't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts, even for little things like boiling water), she started to feel a little dizzy. She thought nothing of it. By now, the kettle was whistling, and she picked it up. Hermione turned towards her waiting cup to pour in the hot water...

The dizzyness peaked, and she was engulfed in black. It was like slamming into a solid black wall. She staggered, and fell, hitting her head hard against the bench on the way down. She cried out, and fell on the floor. Hot water poured from the kettle, leaving red blisters, but she was too out to it to feel pain.

Red lights lit up the quiet street, and the wailing siren of an ambulance disturbed the citizens of the small town. Neighbours peered curiously out the windows, trying to figure out what was going on. Paramedics burst into the Granger household and took her away.

Hermione drifted in and out of conciousness. She could hear the paramedics discussing her condition, and she groaned. They looked at her.

"Hermione, do you remember what happened?"

Hermione tried to think though her foggy brain. "Uhh.. theres was the..kettle. And i fainted."

"Okay, you're going to be alright, we just need to get you to hospital so we can patch you up. You'll be out in a couple of days. The burns arn't too bad, they'll heal nicely. You may have a concussion, though."

Hermione's brain struggled to process all of this. "Mum... and Dad..."

"It's ok, a paramedic called them. They left a number on the bench."

She looked to her right, and saw a pale figure. It was a girl, not much older than herself. In fact, it closely resembled herself, except the eyes, which were very blue, instead of Hermione's own brown. She was hard to see clearly, and Hermione brushed it off as a hallucination due to her recent injuries.

"How... How did you..." Hermione trailed off as the barely visible figure put a finger to her lips.

"Shh, it's ok, we're nearly there now." Said the paramedic.

Hermione looked up at him as he spoke. When she looked back around for the girl who looked like her, she was gone.  
As she was rushed into A&E, her parents came in.

"Hermione, oh my god are you ok? We got a call, and all they said was that you had had an accident and were in an ambulance and could we please come and see you..." Mr Granger was struggling to hide his worry. Mrs Granger ran to her bedside.

"It's so lucky you were able to call the ambulance before you blacked out," she said.

Hermione was confused. "It wasn't me... I don't know how... how they knew.."

Just then a doctor walked into the small room. "Actually, the call was from your sister, Susie. She was gone by the time the ambulance got there though." He frowned, and shook his head, walking out.

"What? I don't have a sister." Hermione looked at her parents, who were staring at each other with horrified looks. She felt confused. "Do I?"

Mr and Mrs Granger were still tied up with their horrified looks, and non-verbal communication. It made hermione suddenly feel very nervous.

"Hey! You guys! Do I, or do I not have a sister?" She snapped her fingers, and Mr Granger came out of his trance.

"Um..Hermione.."

Mrs Granger interrupted. "Love, we're so sorry we didn't tell you before. You have, well, had.." She burst into tears.

Mr Granger held back his emotions, and took over. "You had a sister. Susie Jean Granger. You share part of her name in memory of her." He smiled sadly. "She was born when we were just 17. But we were good parents, we loved her to bits. But when she was 16, she started to go through this rebellious stage. She was drinking, bunking off school... And one night when she was 17, she was in a car with some boys, and they were drinking..."

It wasn't hard to guess the rest. "They crashed," Hermione finished.

Tears were now running down Mr Granger's face. "She had the most beautiful blue eyes..."

Hermione was shocked. "I think I.. I think I saw her in the ambulance." She stuttered, not wanting her parents to think she was crazy. Mrs Granger smiled.

"She's looking out for you, Hermione. She loves you."

Hermione could hardly breathe. "Wow. I have a sister. I wish I could've met her properly"

The 3 Grangers jumped as the stereo above the bed began to blast out a song.

"Well I told your mama that youd be in by ten, Well Susie baby looks like we goofed agai-ain, Wake up little Susie...

Mr and Mrs Granger laughed tearfully. "This was Susie's theme song," said Mrs Granger. "How funny that it would turn on by itself and this song just happened to playing."

No one noticed that that stereo wasn't actually plugged in.

Wow. That didn't go as well as I planned lol. Oh well.. It seemed like a cool idea at the time. Reviews would be GREAT.(:  
xxxxxx 


End file.
